Elixir
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: Brisée suite à son internement à Eichen House, Lydia vit recluse chez elle à se battre contre ses démons tandis que la meute est sur les trace de la Bête. Il existe pourtant un remède à ce cauchemar et, bien qu'il soit absurde, elle l'accueille à bras ouverts et accepte cette métamorphose in extenso. [Post 05x16]
1. Chapter 1

Coucou!

Voici mon nouvel OS Thydia et je m'excuse pour cette attente. J'étais très inspirée, mais la vie privée obligeant, je ne pouvais pas le poster aussi vite que je l'aurai voulu.

En tout cas, je me demande si je ne vais pas me reconvertir dans la littérature romantique au lieu de bosser derrière un pc...

J'avais promis que je récrirai sur eux car je les a-d-o-r-e, mais vraiment. Je les trouve magnifique ensemble. Cette fois-ci j'inverse un peu les rôles par rapport au précédent pour montrer ainsi un autre côté de notre Lydia chérie. Il se déroule après l'épisode 16 de la saison 5, après son sauvetage d'Eichen House donc.  
Il sera en deux parties (ou trois si c'est trop long) et commence assez doucement.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis =)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière la forêt de pins bordant Beacon Hills et Lydia regardait le ciel ocre avec admiration depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre à l'étage, une main plaquée contre la vitre.

Regarder le coucher et le lever du soleil était son remède pour fuir ses souvenirs d'Eichen House lorsque ses amis étaient en cours. La jeune femme ne disait rien à ce sujet, mais toutes les horreurs du lieu étaient ancrées bien fermement dans son esprit, venant la hanter tard le soir et jusqu'au petit matin, la privant d'un sommeil réparateur plus que nécessaire au vu de sa condition. Oui, en dépit de sa catatonie qui l'avait faite interner dans cet établissement de malheur, elle se souvenait de ces murs décrépis, de ce sol glacial et froid, de sa petite chambre misérable qui tenait plus de la cellule qu'autre chose, mais aussi de l'obsession morbide de l'infirmier pour sa peau et les aiguilles ainsi que les trépanations infligées par le Docteur Valack. Son corps ne réagissait plus certes, mais son esprit, lui, était vif.

Tout cela s'était déroulé dans un établissement dit ''médical''. C'était affligeant et tout à fait cauchemardesque.

Mis à part ce traumatisme, la banshee guérissait bien et sa tête ne lui donnait plus l'impression d'être transpercée de milles épines acérées. Il en était finit des voix du monde entier se déchaînant dans son esprit. Elle était néanmoins exténuée, ses insomnies n'arrangeant rien, et c'était la raison de son absence prolongée au lycée. Cet Enfer n'avait pas encore touché à sa fin.  
Nathalie, ravagée par le remord de l'avoir enfermée là-bas, avait exigé que sa fille chérie reste à la maison tant que son état ne s'améliorerait pas. La différence, c'était qu'à présent sa mère acceptait que ses proches de la meute lui rendent visite. Elle les pensait responsables de toute cette situation apocalyptique, mais elle s'était royalement trompée. Ils étaient venus la sauver et elle ne les en remercierait jamais assez.

Lydia s'éloigna brutalement de la fenêtre, les paupières étroitement closes et la gorge nouée. Elle secoua vivement la tête comme pour chasser quelque chose puis elle s'empara de son téléphone portable sur la table de chevet et s'empressa d'écrire un sms. La réponse ne tarda pas à lui arriver dans une vibration discrète et parvint à lui soutirer son premier sourire de la journée. Même Malia et son éternel cynisme ne l'avaient pas amusée tout à l'heure.

Un léger soupire lui échappa et la lycéenne s'anima alors, s'activant à s'habiller un minimum. Il était hors de question de recevoir quelqu'un en pantalon de yoga et gros pull. Cela ne lui correspondait pas du tout.

Le fait qu'elle fasse un effort de présentation indiquait qu'elle commençait tout de même à mieux se porter.

Une fois vêtue de sa blouse vaporeuse bordeaux et d'une jupe noire moulante, la banshee prit enfin le temps d'observer son reflet plus de cinq secondes sans se défiler. Son visage de poupée avait repris des couleurs et sa chevelure de l'éclat et du volume, mais elle portait toujours les marques de la fatigue. Heureusement pour elle, le maquillage existait et elle savait en faire un excellent usage!

Elle se prit à sourire légèrement et à se dandiner en appliquant son fond de teint et son mascara, l'esprit vagabondant vers des contrées plus charmantes.

 **[Cannons – Temporary Romance]**

Lydia patienta ce qui lui sembla être une heure, mais n'était en réalité que 40 minutes, avant que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée ne retentisse. Elle s'admira une dernière fois dans le miroir en lissant sa jupe et adressa un sourire voluptueux à son reflet, galvanisée par la présence de l'invité sur son palier.  
Chaque pas la rapprochant de la porte d'entrée la voyait de plus en plus fébrile et téméraire, un délicieux frisson d'adrénaline la traversant toute entière. En ouvrant la porte pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Theo Raeken, irrésistible avec sa barbe de quelques jours et vêtu d'un sweat-shirt bleu marine qui dessinait ses imposantes épaules ainsi que les muscles de ses bras, les derniers lambeaux d'angoisse s'envolèrent, laissant place à une douce fièvre qui allumait son regard émeraude presque félin et ornait ses lèvres charnues d'un sourire cajoleur.

\- Ta mère n'est pas là ? S'enquit simplement la première chimère, la détaillant d'un regard admirateur, mais néanmoins surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver ainsi, si assurée et resplendissante, alors qu'elle le toisait sans retenue.

\- Forcément, sinon je ne t'aurais pas invité à venir, éluda la jeune femme en se décalant pour le laisser entrer, une décharge électrique la parcourant sous son regard revolver, ne prenant même pas la peine de réprimer son sourire satisfait ou même de le saluer. Tu as mis du temps à venir… Je n'aime pas attendre. Pas du tout.

Son commentaire impérieux et son regard suave, si différent de la délicate fleur qu'elle était d'accoutumée, le charmèrent et le prirent quelque peu au dépourvu.  
Theo la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle lui passa devant de sa démarche chaloupée, irrémédiablement attiré par l'éclat de son incroyable chevelure et sa silhouette parfaite dont il devinait les courbes à travers le tissu, et il se délecta du parfum musqué qu'elle laissa dans son sillage.

\- J'avais des choses à faire avec la meute avant. J'ai fait le plus vite possible.

Il parlait de _sa_ meute, cette bande de chimères instables, bien sûr. Lydia savait, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Contrairement à ses camarades, la rouquine avait compris à sa sortie que Theo et sa troupe ne visaient pas à les blesser, sauf si ils se mettaient en travers de leur route.  
Depuis l'épisode bouleversant d'Eichen House, Lydia était de toute façon devenue égoïste. Son propre bien-être était sa priorité et elle savait quoi faire pour enfin emprunter ce chemin.

\- Est-ce que tu as mangé aujourd'hui, Lydia ? S'inquiéta soudainement Theo une fois la porte fermée à clefs, les isolant du reste du monde. Il s'approcha de la demoiselle à présent adossée au bureau, les coudes reposant derrière elle.

La façon dont il prononçait son prénom était ensorcelante.

\- J'ai réussi à avaler de la glace et du soda avec Malia tout à l'heure, c'est un bon début, répondit la banshee d'un ton léger, presque taquin malgré le sujet qui était une énième source d'inquiétude pour ses proches. Elle le regarda approcher avec une appréhension teintée d'excitation à travers ses cils recourbés, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Tu es gentil Theo.

Sa dernière remarque le fit rire dans sa barbe car vraiment ironique – c'était à lui qu'elle devait ce séjour en Enfer après tout - mais dans le fond, il était rassuré d'apprendre qu'elle s'alimentait de nouveau.  
Le naturel revenant rapidement au galop, Theo s'arrêta face à elle et la dévisagea avec une ferveur stupéfiante, semblant la jauger du même coup, leurs doigts se frôlant, faisant ainsi circuler le courant entre eux. Il n'esquissa pourtant pas le moindre geste, attendant sereinement, du moins en apparence.

Lydia avança alors dangereusement son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent et leurs nez se touchent puis elle effleura sa nuque de trois doigts, tout doucement, comme la caresse d'une plume, en soutenant son regard avec aplomb.

Ce simple contact fut le déclencheur de la tempête qui s'ensuivit, comme le craquement d'une allumette, ténu, mais qui allume un brasier dévastateur.

Lydia captura ses lèvres en un fougueux baiser, leurs langues entamant aussitôt un ballet endiablé, alors qu'elle se pressait étroitement contre son torse puissant, espérant s'y fondre. Guère en reste, Theo la souleva de terre avec agilité, une main plaquée dans le bas de son dos pour la retenir tout en la sentant encore plus proche et l'assit sur le bureau sans jamais briser leur fiévreux baiser. Il adorait sentir son corps contre le sien. La jeune femme enroula les jambes autour de sa taille en mêlant ses doigts à sa chevelure coiffée, l'autre agrippant son sweat. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant d'éloigner le visage et reprendre ses assauts sauvages dès que la frustration le faisait grogner dans un jeu taquin qui les rendait aussi fou l'un que l'autre.  
Décidant qu'il l'avait laissée prendre le dessus assez longtemps, la chimère lui tourna le visage de côté à l'aide de ses doigts disposés de parts et d'autres de son menton, offrant ainsi sa nuque gracile à un chapelet de baisers. La rouquine se laissa faire avec délice, poussant de légers gémissements ponctués de rires alors qu'il mordillait la tendre peau sous son oreille, ondulant du bassin contre lui. Ses grondements presque animales furent étouffés par sa peau satinée, mais entendre cela provoqua une envolée de papillon dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

La banshee le força à se pencher sur elle d'une simple pression de jambes sur ses hanches et il obtempéra avec un sourire en coin qui la fit frémir, ses lèvres traçant un sillon ardent jusqu'à son décolleté alors qu'elle passait ses mains glacées sous son sweat, en quête de sa chaleur. Il remonta ses mains le long de ses cuisses de velours, entraînant ainsi la jupe dans la foulée.

Soudainement, la lycéenne recula le buste tandis que ses lèvres pulpeuses s'ourlaient d'un sourire facétieux, sa crinière balayant le bois sombre du bureau, et elle plaqua la main contre ses pectoraux, lui indiquant ainsi de s'arrêter.

\- Je veux quitter la ville, murmura Lydia en battant des cils afin de l'attendrir, dessinant ses abdominaux à travers le tissu par des gestes lents et insoutenables pour le pauvre homme qui se débattait afin de garder le contrôle, caressant sa hanche de la pulpe des doigts. Cette annonce le déconcerta néanmoins et il fronça les sourcils. Rien que quelques jours.

\- On est en plein milieu de la semaine.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu te préoccupes du lycée..., marmonna Lydia dans un murmure lourd de sarcasme sans pour autant se départir de cette note suave qui faisait se dresser les poils sur ses bras, la tête rejetée en arrière afin de mieux le dévorer du regard.

\- Non... Tu sais très bien que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et de toute façon on a la Bête qui court en ville. On ne peut pas partir et encore moins ensemble.

Lydia acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure puis son regard émeraude perdu dans le vide se voila. Perplexe face à sa requête et ce brusque changement de comportement, il la dévisagea tout en posant une main rassurante sur sa jupe couvrant sa cuisse. Le jeune homme savait très bien à quoi elle pensait en cet instant.

\- J'en ai marre d'être enfermée ici toute la journée et toute seule, à ressasser mon internement et toutes les horreurs que j'ai subi là-bas. Ca me terrorise nuit et jour. Je ne vois que ces tarés et leurs pratiques immondes qui auraient pu me tuer. Tout ça, ça m'a fait comprendre que je devais profiter de ma vie sans me poser de questions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard parce qu'ici, malheureusement, on est jamais à l'abri. Surtout pas _nous_. Maintenant je sais ce que je veux et ce dont j'ai besoin alors je vais le prendre. Et puis je pense avoir enduré assez pour exiger quelques jours de congés, non?

C'était la première fois de la soirée que son regard lumineux exprimait toute l'étendue de sa blessure encore grande ouverte en son âme et son esprit, mais également une farouche détermination, son ton restant malgré tout résolu et ses mains parfaitement immobiles sur le bureau. Theo ne pouvait que s'incliner devant tant de force de caractère et de sagesse alors qu'il était le responsable de son fléau.

\- Va préparer ton sac, abdiqua la chimère en s'empara délicatement de sa main dans l'espoir de lui prouver sa sollicitude, y dessinant des cercles du pouce. Elle sourit alors, avec beaucoup de réserve car trop déchirée à l'intérieur, mais cela éclaira entièrement son visage de poupée comme si elle avait capturé le soleil tout entier. Prend pas trop de trucs et surtout dépêche-toi, il est déjà tard.

Theo s'écarta afin que la banshee descende de son perchoir de fortune, et se délecta du tendre baiser qu'elle lui offrit au passage avant de se diriger vers les escaliers d'un pas sautillant.

\- Lydia... Pourquoi, après tout ce que je t'ai fait?

Pas que la situation lui déplaise, bien au contraire, mais c'était à cause de sa soif de pouvoir et son inconscience qu'elle s'était retrouvée enfermée à Eichen House, comme morte, et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle l'accueillait dans son intimité avec tant d'ardeur pour s'abandonner dans ses bras. C'était irrationnel, vraiment pas ce que Lydia aurait fait en temps normal.

La lycéenne s'interrompit sur la première marche, la main reposant sur la rambarde de bois, puis elle lui lança un regard où brillait une curieuse flamme qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, une flamme qui semblait se répandre dans tout son être.  
En revanche, elle, avait pleinement conscience de sa raison d'agir de façon si insensée. Cette flamme dans ses yeux, c'était la vie qu'il lui insufflait par sa simple présence, par sa passion débordante et sauvage qui ne les faisaient même pas se sentir coupables. Lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, elle parvenait à oublier ses effroyables réminiscences, la douleur et le chagrin, toute cette mascarade qu'était son passé. Elle n'avait aucune prise sur ses sentiments, mais elle les accueillait avec plaisir. Avec lui, Lydia était enfin la femme qu'elle souhaitait, loin des créatures, des meurtres et des mystères même si il était un élément turbulent. Elle n'était qu'amour et volupté.

Elle était _libre_ , tout simplement.

Après avoir été son bourreau – car elle n'oubliait pas la misère qu'il avait engendré, l'emportant dans ce tourbillon - ce maudit Theo Raeken était son véritable remède et elle l'acceptait totalement.

\- Parce que t'es vraiment trop sexy, se contenta de répondre la rouquine avec un clin d'œil mutin, estimant qu'il ne méritait pas de savoir la vérité, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà devinée aux signaux qu'envoyait son corps. Je me dépêche!

Elle n'eut le temps de monter qu'une unique marche, avant de se retrouver plaquée contre le mur, la rambarde dans son dos la faisant à peine grimacer tant la fureur du baiser de la chimère était exquise, éclipsant ainsi tous ses tourments. Ses lèvres, la saveur la plus douce au monde pour la jeune femme, aspiraient ses soupirs lascifs alors qu'il enfonçait brutalement les doigts dans sa hanche, les autres perdus dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Lorsque la banshee se comportait ainsi, il perdait tous ses moyens.

\- Ta mère et les autres vont péter un câble, murmura-t-il une fois le baiser rompu, à bout de souffle, soutenant son regard incandescent, refusant pourtant de la lâcher.

\- Tant pis. Je fais ce que je veux, je suis une grande fille maintenant, rétorqua Lydia avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte, se servant de la rambarde comme prétexte pour se rapprocher de lui, poitrine contre poitrine. Leur dire que je suis avec toi ne me pose aucun souci. Voir leurs têtes serait trop drôle !

Theo fit la moue en hochant la tête, pas friand de son idée qui lui vaudrait certainement une raclée. Son fan-club était déjà quasi-inexistant, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche donc.

La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, mais sa main glissant le long de son dos afin de dessiner l'arrondi de son postérieur pour finir caler dans sa poche indiquait clairement le fond de sa pensée.

Satisfait, mais surtout impatient, il lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses pour lui signaler qu'il était temps d'agir, un sourire espiègle jouant sur ses fines lèvres. La rouquine gloussa avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers, mettant rapidement le plus de distance entre eux afin de ne pas céder à la tentation. Enfin pas si vite.

Theo devait bien admettre que mettre les voiles avec elle, fuir le climat oppressant de Beacon Hills, serait bénéfique.  
Cela lui permettrait de s'éclaircir les idées concernant le premier masque du Chirurgien maintenant en sa possession, mais aussi de se ressourcer auprès de cette femme radieuse qu'il avait manqué de détruire. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas voulu, elle n'était qu'un dommage collatéral. C'était donc l'occasion idéale pour lui de faire amende honorable, ce qu'il avait déjà commencé à faire en se rendant à Eichen pour la sauver même si on ne lui avait pas laissé le droit de le faire.

* * *

Le ciel était habillé de son manteau de nuit parsemé d'étoiles lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin Beacon Hills, Theo au volant de son pick-up noir rutilant. Avant de partir, il était rentré chez ses parents adoptifs pour fourrer des affaires pêle-mêle dans un sac de toile tandis qu'elle se contentait de plier le strict minimum dans un sac à main et écrivait un petit mot à l'attention de sa mère. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui causer plus d'inquiétude, mais il n'était pas non plus question de rester ainsi recluse à attendre Dieu sait quel miracle. Ce miracle, elle entendait bien le provoquer elle-même.

 **[Joe Hertz - At Your Touch]**

Lydia était pieds nus, les jambes repliées sous elle et la tête appuyée contre la vitre alors qu'elle battait le rythme de la musique des doigts sur son genou, respirant enfin pleinement et ayant coupé son téléphone. A peine avait-elle mis le nez dehors en sa compagnie, la main fourrée dans la sienne, que le changement s'était opéré : son visage avait repris des couleurs et son sourire irradiait, lui donnant un air pimpant qui faisait plaisir à voir.

A présent, elle dévisageait la chimère sans la moindre gêne, la tête reposant dans la paume de sa main, continuant à battre distraitement le rythme dans ses cheveux,et elle repensait aux événements qui les avaient menés à cet instant.  
La lycéenne revisitait son sauvetage à Eichen par Stiles, mais où Theo était bien présent également. Peu importe que cela soit pour attirer le hellhound ou pour faire bonne impression, elle s'en fichait. Il l'avait mise là-dedans, mais il était venu la chercher aussi, venant prêter maint forte à son meilleur ami qui refusait de l'abandonner, et cela comptait.  
Bien sûr, elle était furieuse après lui et lorsqu'il était venu lui rendre visite chez sa mère, la fleur au fusil, elle avait hurlé à s'en briser la voix, juré et l'avait giflé à maintes reprises. Mais là encore, il _était venu_ , et c'était probablement un peu pour cette raison qu'elle s'était retrouvée pendue à son cou, à l'embrasser désespérément.

C'était ça. Elle était désespérée, et maintenant, avec lui, elle était folle, mais elle préférait amplement cela.

La chimère conduisait depuis un quart d'heure seulement sans savoir où, n'osant pas l'interrompre dans ses rêveries, se contentant donc de prendre la direction de la côte et de s'éloigner le plus possible cette ville de malheur qui risquait d'être encore secouée en leur absence.

Ce n'était plus leur problème pour l'instant.

\- Tu veux aller où ? S'enquit finalement Theo en la regardant à la dérobée, retenant un sourire devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Il appréciait la voir ainsi, si sereine. J'aime bien conduire et je sais que ça te détend, mais j'vais pas faire ça toute la nuit rien que pour toi.

\- Sacramento. Ça te va? S'inquiéta la rouquine dans un murmure afin de ne pas percer cette bulle ouatée dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés qui la faisait se sentir bien dans sa peau comme ce n'était plus le cas depuis des semaines, voir des mois. Ou pire, des années mêmes.

\- T'es raisonnable pour une fois, se contenta de faire remarquer le jeune homme avec un petit sourire énigmatique qui ne tarda pas à s'élargir alors qu'elle retroussait le nez, perplexe. Il pressa délicatement son genoux pour finalement y laisser sa main: Fais pas cette tête, c'est très bien. C'est pas trop loin donc je risque pas de m'endormir au volant.

La banshee poussa un petit cri en se redressant, ravie de se rendre à la capitale guère éloignée de chez eux, mais qui proposerait un véritable changement de décor. Ils n'avaient même plus l'occasion de sortir faire un tour car trop occupés ou blessés, c'était vraiment triste.  
Elle quitta son petit coin confortable pour se mettre à genoux sur son siège et lui déposer un baiser à la commissure des lèvres, s' y attardant pour le plaisir, souriant contre sa joue râpeuse et y frottant son nez.

\- Fais pas ton rabat-joie maintenant qu'on a un peu de temps libre toi et moi. Je compte bien en profiter et ça veut dire pas beaucoup de sommeil... Ou alors la journée.

Sa remarque le fit rire alors qu'il se laissait couvrir d'u chapelet de baisers avec un véritable régal, faisant courir les doigts le long de sa cuisse car la route droite ne nécessitait pas énormément de concentration. Malgré la partie de plaisir qui les attendaient, il voulait clarifier un point avec la banshee: pourraient-ils s'allier contre la Bête une fois démasquée?  
Theo n'était pas stupide, il était bien conscient qu'il ne parviendrait pas à ses fins seul, et la meute de Scott, mais Lydia encore plus de par ses dons en constantes expansions, était un atout non négligeable.

\- Dis-moi, tu serais prête à convaincre la meute de me laisser me battre contre la Bête avec vous?

La jeune femme recula vivement avec un soupir contrarié et croisa les bras sur la poitrine avant de se caler dans le fond de son siège.

Si elle quittait la ville, c'était justement pour ne pas avoir à gérer ce désastre! Était-il possible d'avoir cinq minutes de répit?

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on en parle, ça nous pourrit assez la vie, marmonna la lycéenne en le foudroyant du regard, priant pour que la flamme ne s'éteigne pas si rapidement. Après le voyage ou même demain si tu veux Theo, mais pas cette nuit... S'il te plaît. De toute façon, tu feras ce que tu veux, comme d'habitude.

La chimère saisit l'éclair de désespoir dans ses prunelles smaragdines et décida de renoncer aussitôt son idée. Lydia était au bord de rupture et elle comptait sur lui pour se relever de sa souffrance. Il le lui devait et il le voulait.  
Alors Theo arrêta la voiture au beau milieu de la route déserte et fondit sur ses lèvres pulpeuses étroitement serrées pour l'embrasser langoureusement, pressant légèrement sa cuisse, juste assez pour la sentir frémir. Il enfouissait ainsi l'animal cruel et avide au fond pour laisser l'être humain s'exprimer.  
Dubitative, Lydia garda les yeux ouverts avant de s'abandonner entièrement avec ardeur à l'empire des sens, les mains jetées autour de son cou, la poitrine écrasée contre la sienne.

La saveur de ses lèvres, son souffle dans son cou, ses caresses lui faisaient perdre la notion de la réalité et elle priait pour cela tous les jours.

La lycéenne grimpa sur ses genoux, arquant le dos afin d'éviter le volant, et haleta lorsqu'il couvrit sa mâchoire puis sa nuque de baisers. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et découvrit une épaule de sa main libre pour s'attaquer à cette nouvelle parcelle de peau. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté afin de lui faciliter la tâche, glissant sa main entre leurs deux corps pour atteindre lentement, très lentement, la fermeture de son jean noir pour ensuite la poser franchement sur sa virilité. Elle mordilla la tendre peau de son cou en ondoyant comme un serpent, leurs hanches s'entrechoquant alors que la chimère insinuait une main sous sa blouse pour atteindre sa poitrine.  
L'entendre gémir au creux de son oreille la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, sourire de satisfaction, mais lui rappela aussi qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la route en rase campagne.

\- Démarre, sinon on va jamais arriver là-bas et il est hors de questions que je passe la nuit dans une voiture, fit Lydia dans un murmure rauque non sans autorité alors qu'elle se détachait à contre-cœur, son désir embrasant son regard alors qu'elle détaillait ses bras musclés sous son sweat puis elle se concentra sur la route pour s'apaiser. Et je te préviens, je vais pas dormir dans un motel pourri. Pas _moi_.

Après Eichen House, elle estimait mériter un palace.

\- Evidemment ma reine, se résigna Theo en se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de faire gronder le moteur et de reprendre la direction de la capitale Son ton était ironique, mais dans le fond, il était prêt à beaucoup pour la ramener à la lumière. Cette appellation la fit rosir de plaisir.

\- J'exige un hôtel 5 étoiles et une suite avec un lit king-size et terrasse, fit la banshee en le contemplant d'un regard faussement hautain avant de s'approcher de nouveau afin de se blottir contre lui et caler la tête sur son épaule, le regard perdu sur le paysage défilant autour. Oh et le petit-déjeuner en chambre aussi et puis tu feras absolument tout ce que je t'ordonnerai.

\- Déconne pas, on a pas les sous pour, la réprimanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, mais ne pouvant retenir un petit sourire tout en accélérant, le pick-up s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité. C'était fou l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, il se reconnaissait à peine. On verra si t'es sage. C'est déjà énorme ce que je fais, tout le monde en ferait pas autant.

\- T'es pas sérieux là? T'es un des pires enfoirés que je connaisse, mais je t'aime quand même, chuchota Lydia avec un naturel désarmant qui le fit sourciller alors qu'elle posait une main sur son avant-bras et savourait l'odeur de son eau de Cologne. En tout cas, tu te trompes. Stiles m'emmènerai à l'autre bout du monde si je lui demandai... Mais Stiles, c'est Stiles.

Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire? _Oui_.

Elle assumait tout, même les sentiments bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas non plus de l'amour avec un grand A, évitant ainsi une introspection inutile.

\- Laisse ce pauvre gars tranquille, tu le martyrises, maugréa la chimère en repensant aux battements affolés du cœur de Stiles lorsqu'ils étaient venus à sa rescousse alors qu'il déposait distraitement un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne et couvrait sa main libre reposant dans son giron. Mais j'peux comprendre que tu le rendes dingue comme ça.

\- Comme si tu étais un enfant de cœur avec lui... Maintenant tais-toi et roule, somma la banshee dans un chuchotement tout en remuant pour trouver une position plus confortable contre lui. Elle l'embrassa lentement pour appuyer sa consigne, mais avec passion, effaçant ainsi jusqu'aux noms de leurs proches dans leurs esprits, avant de reposer la tête sur son épaule. Et tu te battras avec nous, Theo. Je ferai le nécessaire pour qu'ils comprennent.

Sur ce, la banshee abaissa les paupières afin de mieux profiter de cette exquise trêve dans leur univers en ébullition, blottie contre cet animal sauvage qu'elle était parvenue à dompter grâce à son charme encore plus éclatant après son passage dans les ténèbres et qu'il l'avait métamorphosée à jamais.

C'était un nouveau chapitre pour une nouvelle Lydia qui s'épanouissait comme une fleur sous son toucher et succombant à l'ivresse de la passion.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite d'Elixir!

Ce n'est pas prévu à la base, mais je ferai un troisième chapitre, voir un quatrième. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher quand on en vient à ces deux-là! Ces personnages méritent vraiment d'être mieux exploités donc j'en profite.

Merci Titi et ma biche pour vos adorables commentaires =)

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

* * *

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes? Râla Lydia alors qu'elle s'extirpait de la voiture avec élégance, pas même épuisée malgré l'heure car bien trop captivée par la vie nocturne de la capitale et toutes ces lumières. Je vais les entuber avec mon incroyable charme enfin! Si ça fonctionne pas, tu montreras tes abdo'. Et de toute façon, ni toi ni moi ne faisons vraiment notre âge.

\- J'te préviens si ils nous jettent et qu'on se retrouve à la rue, je v..., commença Theo dans un grognement irrité mais il se fit magistralement interrompre par la banshee qui lui planta l'index sur les lèvres avec un froncement de sourcils vindicatif.

\- Non, tu ne vas rien faire du tout parce que ça va bien se passer et j'ai déjà réservé la chambre. Ne gâche pas tout, lui intima la rouquine en le réprimandant d'une légère tape sur la main avant de s'en emparer, mêler ses doigts aux siens et se diriger vers l'entrée de l'hôtel au pas de charge. Il est plus de minuit et je vais pas attendre sur le trottoir, dans le froid, que tu te décides.

\- T'es sûr que tu veux pas manger un morceau avant? S'enquit le jeune homme en la suivant docilement, hypnotisé par sa crinière qui dansait dans son dos et le balancement de ses hanches au rythme de ses pas alors qu'il gagnait le halo de lumière des lampadaires à la porte d'entrée.

\- Non, sinon je vais être malade. Je veux juste être au chaud au lit avec toi complètement nu et ne plus penser à rien d'autre. _Surtout_ ne penser à rien d'autre, répéta-t-elle en observant distraitement la machine qui se présentait à elle sans vraiment comprendre. T'es capable de faire ça ? Pour moi ?

\- Etre nu ? Je pense que c'est jouable ouais, mais va falloir y mettre du tien, la taquina le brun alors qu'il la blottissait contre lui, une main sur son ventre alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas sourire comme une idiote. Il retint un petit rire satisfaire devant l'appareil. C'est une borne automatique, faut juste passer ta carte bancaire. Tu dois être vraiment claquée pour pas te souvenir de ce détail…

\- Peu importe, tu m'as fait du cinéma pour rien, râla doucement la lycéenne en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes, se souvenant seulement maintenant que l'employé avait effectivement mentionné cette facilité.

En effet, elle était complètement à l'ouest, et l'adrénaline provoquée par cette escapade avec Theo ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche. Pourtant elle se mit à rire franchement en insérant sa carte et récupérant la fameuse clé qui avait échauffé les esprits dans la voiture.

Trépignante d'impatience, elle ouvrit la porte à l'aide de la clé digitale et s'empressa de trouver la bonne chambre grâce au fléchage mural, Theo sur les talons. Seul le bruit de leurs pas atténué par la moquette du couloir les accompagnait, bientôt rejoint par une incessante vibration. La chimère ne se donna pas la peine de répondre à son téléphone, priant pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une urgence surnaturelle, et s'empara de la main de son ancienne victime pour se raccrocher à l'instant présent.

Il n'était pas du genre démonstratif, cela avait même tendance à lui donner des boutons, mais la banshee était métamorphosée et commençait à déteindre dangereusement sur lui. Il ne parvenait même pas à se concentrer sur sa quête, c'était dire ! Il allait falloir se reprendre en main à leur retour.

Lydia ouvrit la porte de la chambre 204, la porte menant vers cette liberté qu'ils partageraient ensemble, avec une appréhension mêlant excitation, la poussa bien grand avant de s'y engouffrer en trottinant. La jeune femme chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons sur le mur et alluma enfin la pièce qui se révéla sobre, mais spacieuse et aux teintes beiges et roses apaisantes. Ce fut le grand lit et la baie-vitrée avec vu sur le centre-ville éclairé qui achevèrent de la séduire et elle poussa un hurlement strident en brandissant les mains en l'air et jetant son ses sacs sur la moquette, sans se préoccuper des voisins. Heureusement, Theo avait eu la présence d'esprit de fermer la porte, épargnant ainsi de la nuisance sonore aux clients. Il ne tenait pas à ce que ces derniers portent plainte et leur gâchent le séjour si tôt.  
La chimère observa la lycéenne qui tournoyait sur elle-même avec un léger rire puis sortir sur le petit balcon, trop subjuguée pour parler, et un sourire comblé s'épanouit sur ses lèvres sans même qu'il en ait conscience. La voir jubiler pour si peu, une simple chambre d'hôtel à seulement deux heures de chez eux, indiquait combien sa vie était misérable, mais qu'il lui suffisait d'une infime étincelle pour remonter la pente.

\- Oh mon Dieu, j'adore! Pépia la lycéenne en rentrant d'un pas allègre, les mains jointes devant son large sourire et les yeux pétillants. Elle se retourna pour admirer de nouveau la vue pour pivoter aussitôt afin de lui faire face, excitée comme une puce: C'est lumineux, animé, électrique... ça respire la vie. Viens, on abandonne tout et on s'installe ici!

\- T'emballe pas, si ça se trouve on va s'entretuer d'ici demain matin et y aura plein de problèmes genre des cafards sous les meubles, du bordel dans la rue ou chez les voisins, marmonna Theo qui inspectait déjà la chambre, toujours suspicieux car peu habitué à une vie ''normale''. Il l'accueillit néanmoins contre lui lorsqu'elle approcha en battant des cils. Tu as même pas vu la salle de bain en plus... Mais j'vais essayer de faire des efforts.

\- Me fais pas ça, sinon j'te préviens, je vais déchaîner mon pouvoir sur toi, le prévint la banshee dans un chuchotement suave qui effaçait la moindre once de menace. Elle avait développé ce dernier durant son internement à Eichen House, modelant sa voix comme une arme de destruction. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres charnues en se perdant dans l'océan de ses prunelles, mais déchanta en sentant son portable vibrer entre eux: Par contre, je vais vraiment m'énerver après Tracy. Je déteste cette petite garce.

Le brun sortit l'objet de malheur de sa poche afin de vérifier l'identité du correspondant et fronça un sourcil en relevant la tête, rejetant l'appel.

\- Comment tu sais? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander avec une once de méfiance bien qu'il éteignit son téléphone dès qu'il aperçut la lassitude dans son regard puis il le jeta négligemment sur le lit.

 **[Marian Hill – Got It (Kill Them with colour Remix)]**

Sur le coup, il pouvait tout laisser tomber pour elle et cela l'inquiéta nettement plus que son plan audacieux pour récupérer le pouvoir de la Bête. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre son objectif de vue à cause de ses beaux yeux à l'éclat qui n'attendait que d'être ravivé.

\- L'instinct féminin, chantonna Lydia avant de l'attraper par le sweat-shirt pour l'approcher d'une poigne ferme. Elle avança dangereusement son visage en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure et un sourire cajoleur vint ourler ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons et se dirige vers le balcon. C'est clair qu'elle est prête à tout pour toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Mais arrêtons de parler de _ça_. C'est notre seule règle. Tu viens?

Theo obéit en silence et traversa la pièce, acceptant de se plier à ce règlement pour le voyage. Cela ne durerait que deux jours et heureusement car, se connaissant, il ne tiendrait pas plus... Mais ça, c'était parce qu'il ne connaissait pas les incroyables talents de persuasion de la rouquine.  
Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte afin d'admirer la créature rayonnante qu'il avait failli tuer par mégarde, sa crinière battant au vent dans son dos, les bras étendus le long de la rambarde de fer, les tours éclairées de mille feux du centre-ville se dressant fièrement contre le ciel nocturne. Elle tourna alors la tête dans sa direction et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant et cette fois-ci, ses yeux souriaient également.

Un curieux sentiment fleurit en son sein alors qu'il lui rendait son sourire en la rejoignant pour admirer la vue de cette métropole lumineuse endormie, si différente de celle qu'ils expérimentaient au quotidien, toujours si nébuleuse et oppressante, qui ne pouvait que leur ternir le cœur et l'âme.

Oh bien sûr, lui était déjà contaminé par cette noirceur depuis des lustres, mais lorsqu'il contemplait son sourire et sa mine si sereine, Theo était presque convaincu qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour lui et quelle était sa rédemption.

Lydia ferma les yeux lorsqu'il couvrit sa petite main de la sienne sur la rambarde puis elle se reposa contre lui, calée contre son torse, bercée par le ronronnement des véhicules et des conversations des noctambules en contre-bas.

\- On n'avait pas parlé de toi nu, en arrivant? Chuchota Lydia qui se retournait lascivement, à l'abri de la fraîcheur nocturne dans ses bras, puis elle enfouit le nez dans sa nuque.

\- Si, mais je vais pas faire l'honneur aux fêtards de me déshabiller sur le balcon même si ils adoreraient le spectacle…, ronronna la chimère tout contre son oreille et la lui mordilla doucement, la faisant frissonner toute entière, et il glissa une main malicieuse sous sa blouse.

Les jambes de la rouquine manquèrent de se dérober lorsqu'il fit courir ses doigts sur son ventre frémissant jusqu'à l'élastique de son sous-vêtements et qu'il dégagea sa chevelure pour couvrir sa nuque d'une pluie de baisers brûlants. Elle s'agrippa alors férocement à son sweat-shirt, sa main formant une serre, souriant contre sa joue. Le brun la sauva de la chute en la soulevant avec aisance, stupéfait pars leurs réactions corporelles si spontanées tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille et que sa main venait se nicher dans ses cheveux.  
Theo retourna dans la chambre d'hôtel et prit soin de fermer la porte-fenêtre sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser avec fougue. Il l'assit sur la commode avec toute la précaution due à une idole de porcelaine, lissant sa chevelure soyeuse et cueillant ses soupirs extatiques du bout des lèvres. Il s'apprêtait à lui retirer son haut lorsqu'elle le repoussa, le mettant au supplice.

Encore.

\- Vas-y, intima Lydia à présent adossée au mur en le repoussant de la pointe du pied dans un geste à la fois impérieux et élégant, la tête penchée sur le côté, ses prunelles émeraudes scintillant d'un éclat presque magique et les lèvres gonflées d'envie. Je te regarde.

Theo la toisa avec défiance quelques instants, pas habitué et n'appréciant pas tellement se faire dominer de la sorte même si cela restait un jeu, et elle le soutint avec audace, le menton levé. Cela ne fit qu'embraser leurs passions dévorantes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le relança la banshee d'une voix rauque avec une ombre de sourire voluptueux qui ne put que l'encourager.

Envoûté par ce sourire et sa peau laiteuse qui brillait à la lumière des appliques murales, il retira ses converses, ses chaussettes et son sweat-shirt bleu marine en gardant son regard ancré au sien. Comblée par la vue qui s'offrait à elle, Lydia scruta la moindre parcelle de sa peau nue avec gourmandise en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle lui indiqua alors de continuer d'un signe de tête, pianotant des doigts sur sa cuisse nue, avide.

\- A ton tour, fit-il dans un grondement bestial en approchant de quelques pas. Le reflet jaune dans son regard n'effraya aucunement la jeune femme qui l'invita à avancer de l'index. Il retira néanmoins de son jean noir en route.

\- C'est ton travail.

Madame était exigeante, mais il ne fallait pas lui demander deux fois pour se plier à ses désirs.

Lydia écarta les jambes pour le laisser prendre sa place bien méritée et l'accueillit à bras ouverts, impatiente de retrouver la chaleur de son corps. Il plaça ses grandes mains sous ses genoux et la tira brusquement vers lui, leurs poitrines s'écrasant l'une contre l'autre, lui soutirant ainsi un petit cri d'excitation qui se mua en rire. Il leva ses bras en l'air pour enlever cette blouse bordeaux dont il avait envie de se débarrasser depuis le début, se contenant pour ne pas la déchirer et donc déclencher une crise de colère.

\- J'aime ton goût du détail, murmura-t-il en découvrant son ensemble de lingerie de fine dentelle noire une fois débarrassé de la jupe. Elle plaqua de nouveau un index réprobateur sur ses lèvres en se redressant contre lui, le dos cambré afin de mieux épouser son corps.

Theo lui mordit le doigt avant de s'emparer de sa main pour la déposer sur ses pectoraux et la faire glisser lentement jusqu'à ses abdominaux, soutenant son regard transi et tous deux retenant leurs souffles en chœur.  
Le cœur de Lydia manqua un battement alors qu'elle se noyait dans l'océan de ses yeux puis elle battit vivement des cils comme un papillon pris dans la lumière.

La chimère captura ses lèvres en un furieux baiser avant de dériver sur sa mâchoire tandis que sa main voguait à l'intérieur de ses cuisses de velours. Elle planta ses ongles dans son dos et rejeta la tête en arrière, les paupières closes alors que ses lèvres brûlaient à présent sa poitrine libérée de son carcan de dentelle.  
La jeune femme le regarda faire glisser sa minuscule culotte le long de ses jambes à travers le voile du désir puis se mettre à genoux à ses pieds, les mains placées de chaque côté de ses cuisses.

Elle ferma de nouveau les paupières et son nom mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle succombait aux délices de l'empire des sens.

Lydia se moquait de qui il était vraiment et de ses actes répréhensibles, parce qu'avec lui, elle perdait jusqu'à la notion du temps.

* * *

Le carrelage était gelé et sale sous ses pieds nus alors qu'on la traînait dans ce couloir lugubre, jusqu'à sa cellule inhospitalière. La voix du docteur Valack était mielleuse à son oreille, enrobant l'atroce vérité d'une écœurante couche de sucre, et les railleries de l'infirmière Cross l'accompagnait. Le verrou se ferma dans un crissement dans son dos et on l'allongea sur sa couchette aux draps rêches avec des gestes curieusement empreint de déférence. Le docteur la tenait en haute estime malgré ses supplices.  
La panique lui étreignit le cœur et noua son estomac sans pourtant pouvoir l'exprimer. Ses yeux écarquillés et dénués de vie fixaient le plafond comme un appel muet au secours pendant que son âme se déchirait et que la femme retranchée au fond sanglotait et tremblait à l'approche de l'outil de torture.

L'épais cylindre de métal lui transperça alors le crâne et la douleur explosa en salves dévastatrices, la secoua toute entière, elle pauvre poupée désarticulée. Les voix des martyrs se déchaînèrent dans son esprit, bien plus décuplées qu'auparavant, si puissantes qu'elles lui coupaient le souffle. Elles la coulaient un peu plus vers la folie et la mort, endommageant son esprit et son âme à l'agonie, l'éloignant du rivage rassurant où ses proches attendaient, le courant les séparant gonflant au rythme des cris.

Lydia se réveilla en hurlant, ruisselante de sueur, à bout de souffle et son estomac vide noué. Il ne s'agissait pas de son cri strident de banshee, mais il était d'autant plus bouleversant qu'il provenait de la femme terrorisée qui commençait à peine à retrouver le soleil.  
Theo fut tiré de son profond sommeil du même coup pour trouver une Lydia assise sous les draps, tremblante comme une feuille et en pleurs. Ne se faisant aucune illusion sur l'origine de son cauchemar, il la blotti contre lui et flatta son dos trempé, le menton reposant dans ses cheveux. La sentir frissonner contre lui et entendre ses sanglots, les mains pressées dans son dos comme si il était sa bouée alors qu'il était responsable, était une sensation épouvantable.

Il agissait habituellement sans le moindre remord, focalisé sur sa petite personne et ses désirs, et se fut le cas lorsqu'il avait fouillé dans ses souvenirs en quête du Nemeton. Mais cette fois, c'était trop.  
Il aimait bien Lydia et, quelque part, il comprenait sa détresse. Celle qui la rongeait comme un poison avant son passage à Eichen House, poison devenu létal.

\- Je vais te faire couler une douche chaude, ça va te faire du bien, chuchota le brun en quittant le lit tout en la portant, les jambes jetées par-dessus son bras, une main calée sous ses genoux.

Incapable de prendre la parole, craignant d'être malade, elle se contenta de hocher la tête en resserrant sa prise sur son omoplate, le griffant accidentellement, essayant vainement de pleurer en silence. La chimère gagna la salle de bain sans encombre, caressant sa chevelure et embrassant sa tempe afin de la rassurer et alluma la pièce de sa main libre.

Le brun entra dans la baignoire en angle, heureusement assez large pour les accueillir tous les deux, et l'assit contre le mur avec des gestes prudents, caressant sa joue humide au passage. Il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude et attendit que cette dernière soit à bonne température avant de la déplacer doucement afin qu'elle soit juste sous le jet. Le jeune homme prit alors place à ses côtés et, la voyant inerte, sa nuisette lui collant à la peau, il l'attira contre lui afin qu'elle se repose contre son torse.

Il n'avait jamais consolé quiconque de sa courte vie, mais cela lui semblait être la bonne chose à faire.

La tête de Lydia se nicha dans le creux formé par sa nuque et son épaule, ses paupières s'abaissèrent et elle cessa de trembler, lui indiquant ainsi que c'était la méthode juste. Theo enroula alors un bras autour de ses épaules tressautant à cause des sanglots et attendit que ces derniers se tarissent, mortifié.

Il ne s'attendait pas à assister à un tel épisode, en être la cause _oui_ , mais pas en être témoin et encore moins vouloir réparer cette catastrophe. Sa malédiction.

Ils restèrent donc enlacés sous le jet d'eau brûlant pendant quelques minutes, seul le bruit de l'eau qui coule et les pleurs de plus en plus ténus de la banshee emplissant la pièce.

\- T'as mal quelque part? Finit par s'enquérir Theo en observant son visage à travers sa crinière ruisselante, une main sur son genou. Tu entends encore les voix ?

\- Non… Je suis guérie physiquement, mais j'ai des plaies à vif ici, chuchota la rouquine d'une voix éraillée d'avoir tant pleuré en osant enfin redresser la tête dans sa direction, se tapotant le crâne de l'index. Je ne suis pas sûre que cela puisse vraiment se soigner un jour.

\- Lydia, tu vas t'en sortir, rétorqua le jeune homme dans un murmure affirmatif en lui relevant le visage de deux doigts sous le menton, ancrant son regard au sien pour tenter de la rasséréner. J'ai accepté de partir pour ça. Parce que je sais ce qu'il te faut.

Prise sur le fait, la lycéenne écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ses lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de tout lui dire, il _savait_ et tout compte fait, cela lui était égal.  
Une ébauche de sourire étira ses lèvres et elle cala sa main à l'arrière de son cou, l'angoisse fondit alors comme neige au soleil et son cœur recommença à battre un rythme plus allègre sous la douceur de ses caresses sur ses bras. La jeune femme se pressa un peu plus contre lui et posa la tête sur ses pectoraux en frottant ses yeux rougis, respirant profondément.  
Elle se sentait enfin reconnectée à la réalité et sereine, ainsi contre lui sous l'eau chaude qui délassait ses muscles crispés, malgré la tenue inconfortable et son épuisement.

Oui, Theo était la cause de ses déboires, mais pourquoi refuser le remède offert sur un plateau d'argent alors qu'il était si rare à obtenir dans ce monde cruel?

\- Mon but était pas de te blesser, c'était accidentel, crut-il bon d'expliquer en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, soucieux d'établir la vérité et de l'image qu'il lui renvoyait. Tout ce que je veux, c'est voler les pouvoirs de la Bête.

\- Je sais, chuchota simplement la banshee d'un ton las dû à l'accumulation des événements, mais sa voix avait repris une intonation résolue, admirant les gouttelettes ruisselant sur son torse avec émerveillement. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'ils me feraient vivre là-bas et tu ne les as pas forcés.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, abasourdi par tant de bonté qu'il estimait injustifiée, mais cela ne fit qu'amplifier ce curieux sentiment déjà bien ancré en son sein. Cette fille lui avait fait quelque chose.

Il se redressa une fois certain que Lydia était sereine, l'entraîna avec lui en la serrant étroitement contre son torse et coupa l'eau chaude. La rouquine n'émit aucune plainte et se laissa porter hors de la baignoire puis enrouler dans une épaisse serviette crème.

\- Ça va mieux? Reprit le lycéen une fois bien sec, attrapant une goutte d'eau sur sa joue du pouce.

\- Grâce à toi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser avec une tendresse déconcertante, pressant délicatement ses bras musclés.

Lydia ne se serait jamais permise de se livrer de la sorte, être si douce à son égard en dépit de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle venait de revivre sa malédiction et s'était de nouveau retrouvée au fond du gouffre. Elle était seule avec lui, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des jugements. C'était pour cette raison que ses actes et paroles étaient plus authentiques.

\- J'vais te prêter un truc pour dormir sinon tu vas tomber malade avec ta nuisette trempée... Dommage, je l'aimais beaucoup.

Sa remarque lui soutira un petit rire discret tandis qu'elle se séchait les cheveux à l'aide de sa serviette. En d'autres circonstances, la jeune femme aurait lancé une réplique enjôleuse afin de poursuivre leur petit jeu, mais elle n'avait pas recouvré assez d'énergie pour cela. Elle parvenait déjà à rire et avait trouvé une épaule compatissante pour pleurer sans gêne, ce qui était tout de même un grand pas en avant.

En tout cas, Theo se félicita de cet exploit, son rire sonnant comme de la musique à ses oreilles, puis il quitta la pièce pour récupérer le nécessaire. A son retour, il la trouva assise par terre contre la baignoire, enroulée dans sa serviette et les jambes repliées contre son buste. Elle avait exténuée et même un peu éteinte, mais néanmoins bien ancrée dans son monde et non pas perdue dans ses sinistres souvenirs comme l'indiquait le sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa tendrement en lui offrant son sweat-shirt puis lui laissa un peu d'intimité pour se changer.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il adorait être dans les parages quand elle se retrouvait en petite tenue, mais le moment ne s'y prêtait guère et imposait un certain respect.  
Lydia n'était pas qu'une femme qui lui plaisait et avec qui il s'amusait pour faire passer le temps. Il y avait une petite étincelle en plus qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier car il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée auparavant, mais qui faisait toute la différence.

La lycéenne le rejoignit dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, adorable et aux antipodes de son image étudiée quotidienne dans ce sweat bleu lui tombant mi-cuisses, puis alla farfouiller dans son sac de voyage en quête de lingerie sèche. Une fois prête, son regard croisa celui du brun rivé sur elle en redressant la tête, et plissa les sourcils, perplexe.  
Il y avait ce petit quelque chose chez lui sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt. Theo était un homme résolu, égoïste, insolent et sans cœur – la plupart du temps – mais elle restait persuadée que cela cachait un problème profondément ancré et enterré. Un tel comportement était généralement justifié par des faits et des sentiments difficiles à assumer, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

\- Dis-moi… Pourquoi veux-tu récupérer les pouvoirs de la Bête à ce point ?

Son interrogation le déconcerta, ne s'attendant pas à remettre ce sujet sur le tapis après son cauchemar et une telle intimité, hors du temps.

\- J'en ai besoin pour me sentir entier, admit-il d'emblée en se redressant contre la tête de lit dans un froissement de tissu, une part de son esprit se demandant pourquoi il se confiait. Constatant qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, il continua sur sa lancée : J'me suis senti faible et limite inexistant, guidé par la folie des autres, pendant très longtemps, même après ce que les Docteurs m'ont fait. Ces types ne sont pas des machines : ils te parlent et peuvent être plus cruels qu'un humain. Ils peuvent infliger une douleur au-delà du physique. On peut dire que c'est une revanche.

C'était donc ça !

Pour Theo, c'était la première fois qu'il se confiait sur ses réelles motivations et, malgré son appréhension, cela ne lui donna aucunement l'impression d'être un faible. Non, cela lui enlevait un poids, d'autant plus que la banshee n'éclata pas de rire et n'émit aucun jugement. Et cela ne fit qu'amplifier la confiance et l'affection particulière qu'il lui vouait.

Dans une autre vie - sans magie, sans violence - ils auraient été parfaits ensemble. Il le savait.

La rouquine le couvrit d'un regard bienveillant teinté d'affliction avant de grimper agilement sur lit et se glisser sous les draps.

\- Je te comprends, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu es vraiment besoin de ça, murmura Lydia en s'emparant de la télécommande sur la table de chevet, une main apaisante sur son avant-bras.

La jeune femme se rendait compte qu'il était au moins aussi abîmé qu'elle.

\- Quoi d'autre alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais pas _ça_. Tu es resté coincé dans ce cycle de violence et je pense pas que ce soit la meilleure façon de te satisfaire et t'en sortir.

\- On verra quand on y sera, grommela le brun qui reprenait son masque d'arrogance et enfilait son armure, craignant que cette discussion ne ravive ses plaies. Il passa néanmoins un bras autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle allumait la télévision accrochée au mur et la dévisagea à la dérobée. Il est 4 heures du matin, te sens surtout pas obligée de jouer les psy avec moi ! Je vais survivre sans.

Lydia abdiqua avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, faisant mine de s'en moquer. En réalité, gratter la surface et y découvrir sa souffrance la tracassaient. De toute façon, il n'était pas l'heure de se pencher sur la question et encore moins de braver son obstination. Il lui fallait recharger ses batteries pour cela et elle comptait bien s'y attaquer dès qu'elle serait sur pieds.

La rouquine zappa jusqu'à tomber sur une énième rediffusion de Friends, reposa la télécommande entre eux sur la couverture avant de se caler confortablement contre lui, une main sur son ventre nu.  
Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps devant cette série lorsqu'elle était déprimée ou alitée après une énième blessure et cela avait toujours eu le don de la divertir. Cela ne rata pas et Lydia se retrouva bientôt à pouffer de rire contre le dos de sa main par souci de discrétion car Theo regagnait les bras de Morphée bien que luttant contre pour garder un œil sur elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'épisode acheva d'effacer la trace de ses cauchemars et son tourment.

A présent, la lycéenne priait pour que ses souvenirs cessent de la hanter, mais elle savait que cela serait plus facile. Elle était à l'abri dans les bras de la chimère, du monstre, ou peu importe ce qu'il était, et elle était prête à le garder là, peu importe ce qu'en dirait la meute.

\- T'es sûre? Ça va? l'interrogea le brun dans un marmonnement assoupi, les paupières lourdes tandis qu'il lui frottait l'épaule. Rester éveillé quelques minutes était facile lorsque son regard pétillait de la sorte.

\- Promis, répliqua Lydia en se pressant un peu plus contre son corps et serrant sa main sur le matelas pour appuyer ses paroles, mais aussi le remercier, puis elle embrassa ses abdominaux. Je vais pas faire une rechute, tu peux t'endormir tranquillement. Je suis en bonne compagnie avec Chandler, Ross et les autres. Bonne nuit.

Il se pencha difficilement pour lui offrir un tendre baiser, à l'extrême opposé de son comportement coutumier, marmonna un "R _éveille-moi si besoin ma belle._ " et sa tête retomba aussitôt dans l'oreiller et sombra dans un sommeil profond. Il n'attendait véritablement que sa confirmation pour dormir.

Éperdue de reconnaissance, la jeune femme le dévisagea quelques instants avec un sourire alors que son cœur chantait de le voir si serein à son tour, puis elle retourna aux péripéties du célèbre groupe d'amis. Vraiment, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue sans lui!

Theo n'était pas seulement un remède, il était aussi l'outil de son évolution tout comme elle se le devait de l'être pour le tirer de cette impasse bien qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée d'y être.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je vous préviens, je repars dans les envolées lyriques du romantisme.

Pensez à laisser un petit commentaire pour donner votre avis ;)

* * *

\- Je meurs de faim! S'exclama Lydia en brandissant les bras vers le ciel bleu dégagé dans un geste de plénitude éloquent, les chaleureux rayons du soleil illuminant les bâtiments et les trottoirs du centre-ville.

Le duo marchait le long de la 15ème rue animée dans le centre de Sacramento au pied de leur hôtel en quête d'un restaurant bon marché. Tous les deux étaient cachés derrière leurs lunettes de soleil, étonnés par la vigueur des rayons qui leur révélaient un tout nouveau monde, enivrant et survolté. La banshee portait l'une de ses fameuses robes amples, mais néanmoins seyantes, bleue ciel cette fois-ci, et elle marchait d'un pas énergique alors qu'un large sourire barrait son visage rayonnant. C'était l'exact opposé de son état cette nuit, et heureusement, car cela prouvait que l'air de Sacramento et la présence de Theo étaient plus que bénéfiques à sa guérison. De plus, la jeune femme ressentait de nouveau la sensation de faim et se sentait prête à manger un bout sans être malade, c'était un miracle!  
Le brun jubilait de la voir ainsi après cette dernière épreuve et se retenait de ne pas la dévorer de baisers en public. D'ailleurs, ce fut de ressentir cette envie plus qu'autre chose qui le freina.

Il était en train de s'adoucir et c'était catastrophique. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il allait réussir à obtenir son Saint Graal.

Trouver une table leur fut difficile car les employés du quartier se déployaient aux terrasses afin de profiter de ce temps clément pour déjeuner durant leur pause. En effet, il était plus de midi lorsque les réfugiés de Beacon Hills avaient émergé de leur première nuit de sommeil réparateur et, le temps qu'ils se préparent pour sortir, il était déjà trop tard.  
Ils abandonnèrent cette artère surpeuplée pour bifurquer sur la droite et ne tardèrent pas à tomber sur un petit restaurant italien à la façade engageante et dont la devanture déclamait '' _Pronto_ ''. Les yeux de la rouquine pétillèrent et elle saliva d'avance en lisant le menu, forçant ainsi le brun à entrer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de formuler sa requête : il comprenait et si Lydia voulait, Lydia obtenait.

\- Ça compensera le prix de la chambre, marmonna Theo bien que sans amertume en prenant les devants, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son jean, moins expansif que la vieille.

Il avait toujours du mal avec les démonstrations d'affection même avec les liens particuliers tissés cette nuit, il n'y pouvait rien. On ne lui en avait jamais donné, aussi bien en public qu'en privé, alors cela lui paraissait être un peu _trop_.

\- C'est moi qui paye, pourquoi tu te plains? Rétorqua la lycéenne sur le même ton plaisantin en lui assénant un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit rouler des yeux contrastant avec le sourire amusé qui jouait sur ses fines lèvres.

Une serveuse les accueillit avec un sourire amène et les installa à une table contre la vitre. Sur leur passage, ils ne purent que remarquer les regards intrigués des clients plus âgés, parfois même un peu réprobateurs. C'est vrai, ils étaient jeunes et auraient dû se trouver en cours à l'heure qu'il était. En un sens, il était rassurant de constater que, pour une fois, on ne les dévisageait pas comme des bêtes de cirque à cause de leurs pouvoirs et leurs actions.  
C'était une sensation étrange, même pour eux, en dépit de l'indépendance dont ils jouissaient à Beacon Hills. En effet, ils ne se sentaient pas tout à fait à leur place dans cette métropole, comme si ils s'étaient échappés de leur prison pour affronter un monde totalement inconnu. Pourtant, ici, ils ne formaient rien d'autre qu'un couple lambda passant inaperçu dans la foule de citadins actifs.

Et c'était plus qu'appréciable.

Une fois installée, Lydia balaya la pièce du regard puis la rue de l'autre côté tandis qu'un long soupir de ravissement fanait sur ses lèvres, emplit d'un sentiment de quiétude qui lui manquait.

\- Hier soir j'avais dit qu'on pourrait parler de la Bête, fit-elle de but en blanc une fois leurs commandes passées, se sentant prête à aborder le sujet dans l'espoir de le mettre une bonne fois pour toute derrière elle pour ce voyage. Tu es autorisé à m'en parler maintenant. Je t'écoute.

\- Merci maîtresse, ironisa le brun d'un ton bougon et un peu dédaigneux bien que maintenant habitué à ses ordres. Pourtant perplexe vu le but de ce séjour, il ajouta en leur servant de l'eau : J'croyais que tu voulais te changer les idées.

\- Certes, mais j'aimerai que tu vides ton sac pour être totalement concentré sur moi, donc profites-en avant que je change d'avis.

Theo la sonda du regard quelques instants, jaugeant si cela valait la peine de développer la question alors que la rouquine commençait enfin à remonter la pente depuis leur départ de cette ville de malheur. Même lui se sentait différent ici et perturber cette fragile paix ne lui semblait pas être une brillante idée. Il adorait voir le sourire de Lydia et ses yeux pétillants, cela le faisait se sentir curieusement bien. La contrarier n'aiderait pas, mais c'était elle qui l'avait invité sur ce terrain alors après tout…

\- Même si je me la joue solo parce que ça a toujours été le cas et que ça risque pas de changer vu la haine de la meute envers moi, ce que je peux comprendre, je sais très bien que je parviendrai pas à récupérer les pouvoirs de la Bête seul. Franchement, j'ai pas envie de mourir en essayant. Ce truc fait 3 mètres de haut et a une puissance qui dépasse notre imagination. J'ai besoin de vous.

\- Ils n'accepteront jamais après tout ce que tu as fait, peu importe que notre objectif soit le même, rétorqua aussitôt Lydia, bien consciente que cela coûtait beaucoup à la chimère de reconnaître qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Elle but une gorgée d'eau fraîche en le dévisageant, constatant à l'éclat de ses prunelles combien cela lui tenait à cœur. Mais Scott est raisonnable, et je pense que la meute entière n'aura pas une force suffisante pour l'éliminer. Il viendra te demander de l'aide un jour ou l'autre, quand ils seront désespérés.

Cela alluma aussitôt une lueur d'espoir dans son regard, et elle dut avouer que son obstination pour sa mission suicide lui pinça le cœur. A moins que tout ce petit monde ne s'allie, cela allait mal finir, elle en était certaine.

\- A ce moment-là seulement, je pourrai parler en ta faveur. Pas avant, sinon ils vont se braquer et refuseront catégoriquement. Ils leur faut le temps de comprendre que nous sommes du même côté-là-dessus, mais ils y viendront. Je ferai tout pour ça, assura la banshee en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux, prête à se démener pour éviter un nouveau carnage.

\- Merci beaucoup Lydia, souffla Theo sans dissimuler son soulagement alors qu'il entendait son cœur manquer un battement. Il s'empara de sa petite main et y dessina des cercles du pouce avant de la porter à ses lèvres, toujours subjugué par la bienveillance dont elle faisait preuve alors qu'elle aurait dû le haïr. Tu es un ange.

\- Quand j'ai envie oui, gazouilla la lycéenne en jouant des épaules tandis qu'un sourire mutin étirait ses lèvres pulpeuses. Mais attention… Un être humain se cache derrière la Bête. Tu ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi.

\- Je ne compte pas le tuer, mais s'il faut en arriver là, tant pis, déclara le jeune homme en reposant sa main sur la table sans pour autant la lâcher. Sa remarque lui valut un regard furibond, mais elle était si détendue que cela n'alla pas plus loin. On verra ce que ça donne dans quelques jours alors et une fois qu'on l'aura démasqué.

\- J'étais à Eichen House quand elle est apparue, mais tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? S'enquit la rouquine en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens, très intriguée.

Avec leur chance légendaire, l'homme sous le monstre était un de leurs proches, mais elle implorait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas cette fois-ci.

\- Pas du tout. D'après les informations de Scott et les autres, ce serait un adolescent avec deux jeux d'ADN, comme moi, et qui chausse du 42.

\- Donc c'est un homme, ou une femme balaise, mais ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup, fit-elle dans un marmonnement pensif, les doigts repliés sous le menton tandis que son regard se perdait dans la rue.

Theo l'observa à la dérobée tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à l'identité de la Bête, sachant qu'elle faisait son maximum bien qu'ayant été enfermée tout du long et ne disposait d'aucun indice, puis il décida qu'il était temps de la ramener à cette si agréable réalité. Il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir au masque qu'il avait récupéré dans le laboratoire de Valack ou sa meute d'incapables.  
Il le regretterait sûrement à son retour, mais tant pis.

\- Maintenant que tu t'es préoccupée de moi, à mon tour… Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement ? interrogea le brun dans un murmure afin de ne pas l'effrayer et caressant doucement le dos de sa main, faisant écho à ses paroles de la nuit.

A la fois surprise et touchée par sa question, elle plissa le front et ses lèvres s'arrondirent, prêtes à former quelques mots, mais elle se ravisa en penchant la tête sur le côté, un curieux sourire, tout en retenue, s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres nues.

\- Etre heureuse. _Vivre_ , tout simplement, répondit sans hésitation Lydia avec un haussement d'épaules et accompagnant cela d'un geste de main, paume ouverte vers le plafond et les doigts légèrement repliés, comme si c'était l'évidence.

Pour eux, la vie était une lutte de tous les instants en dépit de leur jeune âge. Pour tout dire, cela se définissait surtout comme de la survie et n'aurait jamais dû être ainsi. Par conséquent, la simple notion de bonheur était un concept abstrait.

Lydia vivait dans ce cycle infernal depuis plusieurs années, mais cette escapade avec Theo lui donnait l'espoir d'avoir un avenir meilleur si elle s'en donnait les moyens.

La chimère contempla son regard scintillant à cette simple évocation et cela lui noua le cœur tout en enlevant une partie du poids sur ses épaules. Ces sentiments contradictoires, inquiétude et félicité, formaient vraiment un curieux mélange qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. De toute façon, cette fille lui faisait ressentir de nouvelles sensations depuis cet épisode désastreux et il ne savait pas s'il fallait s'en méfier.

Malgré leur passé tumultueux, ses projets pour parvenir à sa propre conception du bonheur qui ne l'incluaient pas et cette multitude d'obstacles entre eux, il voulait continuer à ressentir ça et à lui procurer le peu de joie dont il était capable.

\- Ça te dit d'aller sur la côte ? proposa-t-il alors, soucieux de son bien-être et car c'était la seule chose qu'il était capable de lui offrir.

\- Carrément ! Pépia la banshee qui se retenait de pousser des cris stridents au beau milieu du restaurant. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine et l'étincelle se raviva dans ses prunelles émeraude. A défaut de crier pour exprimer son ravissement, elle se pencha sur la table afin de couvrir ses lèvres des siennes en un fougueux baiser qu'il lui rendit, une main sur sa joue râpeuse. Je suis trop contente ! J'osais pas demander vu que t'avais pas trop l'air partant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu changes d'avis alors que tout ce qui compte à tes yeux se trouve à Beacon Hills ?

\- On est pas à une journée près, éluda le brun avec un sourire indulgent et accueillant son baiser avec délice malgré la foule environnante.

Il pouvait bien accepter cela sans rechigner pour lui faire plaisir, mais il n'allait pas falloir qu'elle exige des câlins sur un banc public. Et puis de toute façon, Lydia se trompait. Toutes ces choses qui lui tenaient tant à cœur ne se trouvaient pas qu'à Beacon Hills. L'une d'entre elle était assise juste face à lui et voir son large sourire à peine dissimulé derrière ses mains le confortait dans son idée.

Sur cette excellente nouvelle, la serveuse leur apporta les plats avec un sourire amène et repartit sur un joyeux ''bon appétit'', ravie d'avoir des clients allègres. Les couples qui se toisaient d'un regard mauvais en silence ou les bandes d'adolescents bruyants, ce n'était la tasse de thé de personne.

Lydia lorgna sur son assiette garnie de Fettuccine Alfredo avec avidité car son estomac commençait à crier famine, l'eau à la bouche, mais elle patienta sagement par politesse parce qu'elle avait été éduquée ainsi. Et puis il fallait préserver son image de princesse. Se jeter sur son plat comme un animal ne rentrait pas dans cette catégorie.

\- C'est bon, commence, t'as l'air désespérée, consentit Theo en bon seigneur, la gratifiant d'un signe de tête débonnaire. Fais attention, t'as pas beaucoup mangé depuis un moment, tu risques d'être malade. Je suis pas venu pour jouer au docteur donc vas-y doucement, ok?

Lydia n'attendait que son signal pour attaquer son plat italien si alléchant, mais le dévora néanmoins avec tout le raffinement qui la caractérisait sans en perdre une miette ou se salir et se moquant éperdument des conséquences sur son estomac. Theo l'observa tout du long, la fourchette en suspension et les yeux écarquillés, étonné par la vitesse à laquelle elle engloutissait ses pâtes. Il n'osait pas imaginer depuis quand elle n'avait pas avalé un vrai repas. Force était de constater qu'elle restait parfaite en toute circonstance, même dans les gestes les plus triviaux du quotidien.

Cette pensée, quoique fugace, le fit vivement hocher de la tête comme si il tentait de se débarrasser d'un moustique enquiquineur. Il était engagé dans une lutte contre les sentiments, mais il n'était plus vraiment certain que cela vaille coup.

A quoi bon s'user dans un conflit interne stérile ? Lydia lui était bénéfique et le menait sur le chemin de nombreuses découvertes, inutile de s'interroger plus longtemps.

La rousse reposa ses couverts à la moitié du plat après avoir mangé sans interruption, pile lorsque Theo entama sa commande, et abaissa les paupières en rejetant la tête contre le dossier de la banquette de cuir bordeaux, les lèvres entrouvertes, dans une parfaite interprétation de la béatitude.

\- Je m'inquiète quand même pour les autres…, admit la jeune femme dans un murmure songeur après quelques instants de silence afin de savourer le goût du repas qui enchanta ses papilles, les sourcils froncés dans une moue contrite. _Oui_ , je sais, c'est moi qui avais dit que c'était tabou, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher.

Ce qui démontrait toute l'ampleur de son altruisme. Il était sans limite et cela ne la rendait que plus adorable encore aux yeux autrefois clos de la chimère.

\- Moi aussi. Les membres de ma meute sont encore trop faibles et inexpérimentés… Et puis ils ne sont pas tous fiables, reconnut le brun dans un murmure dépité, lucide quant aux failles de son plan. Ça avait le don de le mettre dans une rage folle, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

\- Hayden ne peut franchement pas être raisonnable, elle vit son premier amour, lui remémora Lydia dans un chuchotement à l'intonation indulgente, le regard voilé par les souvenirs bien qu'attendrie. C'était à la fois le plus magnifique sentiment d'une vie, mais aussi le plus ravageur. Elle est dans sa bulle, focalisée sur son Liam et ne pense qu'à travers lui parce que c'est tout ce qui compte à ses yeux. Enfin tu sais ce que c'est !

\- Ouais…, fit évasivement le lycéen avant de reprendre sa dégustation sur laquelle il était un peu trop concentré, le regard lointain.

La psychologie de Theo se dévoilait petit à petit car la jeune femme le poussait, mais elle était prête à parier que cette carapace dissimulait encore bien des méandres.

\- Oh mon pauvre chéri, en fait tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je parle ! S'avisa la jeune femme en esquissant un geste de recul et les yeux écarquillés comme si c'était la révélation la plus choquante de l'année, partagée entre effarement et pitié, pas dans le sens péjoratif du terme. T'es tellement beau, je m'attendais à ce que tu aies fait des ravages et trouver l'amour dans le tas.

\- C'est rien, pas la peine dans faire toute une histoire! J'ai encore du temps devant moi et des choses à vivre hein, grommela le brun en s'adossant lourdement à la banquette, son regard ne se faisant que plus fuyant en dépit de la nonchalance qu'il s'efforçait d'adopter. Et ne me parle pas comme si j'avais cinq ans!

La question de l'amour ne l'avait jamais taraudé jusque là. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces futilités et visait des objectifs plus ''nobles''. Ce sentiment l'importait peu car il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il ne savait donc pas ce qu'il manquait... Mais la lueur dans les prunelles émeraudes de la banshee qui s'animait et sa voix si douce, presque rêveuse, lorsqu'elle l'évoquait le mettait face à une troublante évidence.

Il souhaitait ressentir cette émotion, merveilleuse d'après les récits. Si l'amour avait croisé sa route, qu'un ange déraisonnable lui avait tendu la main et baigné de sa lumière, peut-être n'aurait il pas sombré si loin et si rapidement.

\- Tu as raison, se contenta de chuchoter la lycéenne avec un petit sourire navré avant de reprendre sa dégustation. Elle ne voulait pas le pousser dans ses retranchements et ainsi gâcher cette belle journée. Je me disais qu'on pourrait visite un peu le centre-ville puis se promener le long de la rivière avant de sortir boire et danser!

\- Faut déjà que tu survives à ton repas, railla le brun dont la mâchoire se desserra aussitôt et la tension dans son dos se dénoua, reprenant son petit sourire facétieux dont elle raffolait. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et lui était même reconnaissant de ne pas avoir insisté. Et je ne danse _pas_. Boire si tu veux, mais pas plus.

\- Monsieur est trop bien pour se mêler à la foule, on dirait! Avoue, c'est qu'en fait tu sais pas t'y prendre, mais rassure-toi, je suis une excellente professeur. Je rends ça très ludique, tu vas a-d-o-r-e-r.

Satisfaite de la tournure des événements, Lydia s'adonna de bon cœur à leur petit jeu alors que son bourreau devenu allié roulait des yeux en couvrant sa main de la sienne, secoué d'un léger rire et imaginant sans mal les cours particuliers qu'elle était disposée à lui offrir.  
Elle garda néanmoins le sujet dans un coin de son esprit, prête à le remettre sur le tapis au moment opportun. Ce ne serait que justice que de l'aider à exprimer et assumer ses sentiments et pensées les plus secrets car il gardait des choses enfermées à double tour dont il semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à l'existence. Malgré tous ses actes immondes qui trouvaient leurs fondements dans ses révélations, il méritait d'être sauvé au même titre que les autres.

Parce que justement, il y avait un fondement à ce mal et elle se sentait fin prête à être l'élixir dont _il_ avait besoin.

* * *

Le soleil tapageur de l'après-midi éclairait le ruban d'asphalte encombré qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant le pick-up noir de la chimère. Ce dernier revisitait les souvenirs de la nuit passée avec une ombre de sourire tandis que Lydia dormait paisiblement sur le siège passager, la tête reposant contre la vitre, ses pieds nus ramenés sur le siège.

La nuit avait été agitée, mais néanmoins longue puisque l'étrange couple avait la liberté de dormir tout leur saoul. Ils en avaient ainsi profité pour récupérer de cette soirée en ville à boire, rire et danser pour rester au lit jusque dans l'après-midi.  
Parce que oui, la banshee avait convaincu sans trop de peine Theo de la rejoindre parmi la foule. Il l'avait trouvée bien trop séduisante dans sa robe bleue ciel, sa crinière sauvage voltigeant autour de son visage rayonnant de plaisir et d'insouciance, la sueur et les projecteurs illuminant le velours de son décolleté et de ses jambes nues. Et ce voluptueux sourire qui effaçait le reste du monde qui n'était destiné qu'à lui, rien qu'à lui. Sa puissance était telle qu'il parvenait à vaincre ses défenses à lui, l'impitoyable Theo.

Comment résister à l'appel d'une telle sirène?

Theo doubla un Range Rover à la peinture écaillée avec aisance, jeta un coup d'œil satisfait au panneau signalétique vert indiquant la distance pour San Francisco, leur destination du soir. Ils venaient de traverser le Carquinez Bridge à la sortie de Vallejo sur l'imposante autoroute 80 et atteindraient la côté d'ici quelques minutes.  
Ils comptaient s'arrêter un moment donné au bord de l'eau sans vraiment savoir où et quand, mais cela ne le dérangea aucunement. Il adorait conduire et trouvait cela vraiment relaxant, du moins lorsque le bout du tunnel n'était pas menaçant. En réalité, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour que le trajet se déroule à merveille: il faisait un temps magnifique pour un mois de novembre, un air aux consonances estivales peuplait l'habitacle et un ange se tenait à ses côtés, en prise au plus doux des sommeils.

Le brun l'admira quelques instants avec la sérénité de ne pas se faire surprendre avant de se ressaisir et s'envoyer une gifle mentale en recentrant son attention sur l'interminable route et s'y tint une vingtaine de minutes. Là, il était complètement en train de perdre les pédales!

Il atteignit la ville de Richmond et bifurqua vers le pont assurant la liaison à San Rafael et l'étendue azur de la baie de San Francisco s'offrit alors aux yeux émerveillés des nombreux conducteurs. Il attendit d'approcher du pont pour réveiller Lydia en caressant doucement son bras et l'appelant dans un murmure. La banshee émergea aussitôt en se frottant paresseusement les yeux et émit un couinement similaire à celui d'un chaton.

\- Pas tout à fait la côte, mais y a de l'eau à perte de vue, se justifia Theo avec une maladresse attendrissante, ne pouvant s'empêcher de quitter la route des yeux pour observer la sublime baie et sa partenaire.

Sa crinière semblait capturer la lueur du soleil pour s'enflammer alors qu'elle se redressait sur son siège pour admirer la vue, ses lèvres pulpeuses s'arrondissant sur une exclamation muette d'enchantement.

\- C'est parfait, affirma Lydia dans un murmure traînant car perdue dans la contemplation du paysage, mais tenant à le rassurer. On s'arrête où? On a intérêt à faire une pause sur la plage avant d'aller à San Franscisco, hein!

\- Mais oui, mais oui, t'emballe pas comme ça. Tu me diras quand tu veux t'arrêter, indiqua le brun sans une once de sarcasme en pianotant en rythme sur le volant, ce qui changeait de ses réactions habituelles.

La banshee se tourna dans sa direction et le jaugea d'un regard suspicieux tandis qu'un étrange sourire venait ourler ses lèvres charnues, l'alliance des deux formant un contraste plutôt amusant.

\- Tu n'as rien à voir avec l'enfoiré de Beacon Hills, enfin un peu moins... Pourquoi tu ne te comportes pas comme ça? Comme avec moi? On dirait que quand t'es là-bas, tu restes focalisé sur ta quête et rien d'autre n'existe, tu n'es _que_ la chimère. Ça ne devrait pas t'empêcher d'être un être humain aussi.

\- Normal que j'ai pas le même comportement quand je suis confronté à des chimères incapables et tes amis pas conciliants. Forcément, seul avec toi, je peux être que différent.

 **[ARIZONA - Where I Wanna Be (Gamper & Dadoni Remix)]**

Cette réponse était simple, un peu décousue même, mais Lydia savait lire entre les lignes et appréciait beaucoup ce qu'elle déchiffrait chez cet homme égocentrique, impertinent et obstiné à la carapace si épaisse qu'il pensait cela naturel.  
En définitive, ce voyage inattendu était tout autant bénéfique à Theo dont l'homme enfoui depuis une éternité resurgissait enfin à la lumière du soleil californien, temporairement libéré des chaînes du surnaturel. Cette pensée emplit la lycéenne d'une bouffée de fierté et d'amour, éloignant encore un peu plus ses sinistres souvenirs.

Elle s'abstint de prononcer le moindre mot afin de ne pas briser leur bulle de sérénité et se contenta donc de déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue, sa main posée sur l'autre, baignée de soleil, et appuya son front contre sa tempe en fermant les yeux. Theo la considéra d'un regard dubitatif, se demandant pourquoi elle le gratifiait d'une telle tendresse, mais il continua à rouler en la laissant ainsi. La savoir si proche l'apaisait.

La musique fut leur seule compagnie pendant encore une paisible demi-heure durant laquelle ils longèrent la baie de San Francisco par intermittence, et traversèrent les terres jusqu'à l'océan Pacifique. La banshee en profita néanmoins pour enfreindre la règle en rallumant son portable pour appeler sa mère et ainsi la rassurer.  
Elle décida de s'arrêter à Muir Beach peuplée de marcheurs vêtus de leurs manteaux. Il faisait trop froid pour oser tremper le moindre orteil dans l'eau, mais la météo était parfaite pour profiter de ce cadre lénifiant.

La lycéenne bondit littéralement hors de la voiture une fois ayant enfilé son trench noir et sa grosse écharpe bordeaux puis s'arrêta au bord de l'eau venant lécher le sable blanc. Elle abaissa les paupières et leva le menton afin que les rayons du soleil et la légère brise épousent parfaitement son visage, bercée par le remous des vagues à ses pieds. La présence de Theo dans son dos et la main sur son épaule achevèrent le portrait.

C'était paradisiaque.

\- Theo Raeken et Lydia Martin, deux dingues rescapés de Beacon Hills en train d'admirer l'océan Pacifique, qui l'aurait cru? Chuchota la rouquine sans une touche d'ironie en dépit de leur passif rocambolesque qui n'aurait jamais dû les mener ici.

\- Personne, marmonna la chimère en approchant de quelque pas et adressant une question muette au ciel, le premier abasourdi.

Le brun ne comprenait pas, c'était bien vrai, mais l'initiative de Lydia lui avait révélé un nouveau chemin, plus lumineux, plein de perspectives si éloignées de ses manigances usuelles. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans cette situation un jour, en compagnie d'une femme si bienveillante.

Ces deux dernières nuits à Sacramento où il avait était témoin de la vulnérabilité de la banshee en apparence infaillible, avaient tout chamboulé. Depuis cet instant, il souhaitait la protéger de cette souffrance dont il était l'instigateur et la hisser au rang de perfection. Au diable les chimères, les pouvoirs et les complots: ses propres désirs n'étaient plus la priorité. C'était à la fois inédit et perturbant et cela renforçait son impression d'être la Bête du célèbre conte.

Solitaire, irascible et indigne dans son château à l'abandon au bord de la falaise.

A leur façon, c'était une adaptation moderne de la Belle et la Bête.

Tout y était. Même la passion. Theo se rendait compte qu'il lui avait menti la veille au restaurant lorsqu'elle avait évoqué le premier amour d'Hayden. Sur le coup, il n'avait tout simplement pas encore conscience de ses sentiments parce qu'on ne lui avait jamais laissé ni le temps, ni l'opportunité de faire cette expérience et apprivoiser ce mystère, mais ce qu'Hayden ressentait à l'égard de Liam lui était maintenant limpide. Les mêmes émotions intenses fleurissaient en lui et ravivaient son cœur malade. Le cœur de sa sœur.

Le sentiment était sans nul doute niché là depuis plusieurs jours, mais aujourd'hui il _savait_. L'obscur tunnel dans lequel il évoluait depuis ses dix ans, guidé par les Docteurs de l'Effroi, ne l'avait pas privé de sa faculté à aimer alors qu'il se pensait voué à haïr et assouvir sa soif de puissance. D'une part, cela le rassérénait car il est vrai que la sensation était exquise, mais de l'autre l'inquiétait, car le monstre était indigne de se voir aimé en retour.

Theo était tombé amoureux de Lydia Martin, parce qu'en dépit de la tornade qui la retenait prisonnière depuis des années, elle restait généreuse, douce et rayonnait en toute circonstance, luttait pour s'en sortir en entraînant ses proches dans son sillage sans pour autant faire preuve de naïveté. Elle parvenait à lui tendre la main par-delà le gouffre immense qui les séparait. Tout cela démontrait l'étendue de sa sagesse qui lui faisait cruellement défaut et en cela, elle le complétait.

Démuni face à cette révélation, le lycéen s'en tint aux gestes et passa son bras musclé autour de ses épaules puis son regard se perdit dans l'océan dans lequel se noyait le soleil, parant le ciel d'une teinte orangée sucrée.

\- Quand tout sera fini et qu'on sera diplômé, je viendrai faire mes études sur la côte, déclara la jeune femme en se lovant contre son torse, dégageant quelques mèches décoiffées par le vent de son visage, admirant le coucher de soleil. Et tu viendras avec moi parce que t'as bien besoin de t'échapper.

'' _Si je survis..._ '' ajouta-t-il mentalement bien qu'aucune expression ne transparaisse sur son visage. Il n'était que trop conscient des risques qu'il encourait dans cette course au pouvoir.  
Comme si elle venait de lire ses pensées, Lydia tourna la tête et le scruta avec une curieuse lueur dans le regard puis cette dernière s'adoucit et se métamorphosa en compassion.

\- A mon tour de te sauver.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose que tu peux faire pour m'aider, ronronna-t-il dans son oreille en flattant son ventre et se pressant contre son dos, incapable de rester sérieux car trop déstabilisé. Personne n'avait jamais fait quoique se soit pour l'aider à s'en sortir.

\- A Frisco, si t'es sage, répliqua la banshee en se laissant dorloter avec plaisir, un sourire facétieux finissant d'illuminer son visage, une main en visière afin d'admirer la vue. Tu peux arrêter de me tripoter deux secondes et te concentrer sur la beauté de la nature?!

Son ton était faussement irrité, bien sûr, mais demain marquait leur retour à Beacon Hills et donc devoir faire face à leurs problèmes tels que la Bête, les Docteurs, Deucalion et des amis courroucés d'apprendre cette escapade. Elle souhaitait juste profiter du paysage magique et du bonheur que lui procurait son ancien ennemi.

Alors que le couple s'engageait sur le fameux Golden Gate Bridge, porte majestueuse ouvrant sur San Francisco, une bonne heure plus tard, Theo en vint à une curieuse réflexion: les craintes qu'il ignorait avoir se dispersaient dans le vent que formait le souffle de Lydia et que s'il parvenait un jour à l'attraper, elle serait sa renaissance. Une fois que la Bête serait retournée à l'histoire de France, il ferait son maximum pour la conquérir parce qu'elle parvenait à le libérer de ses pensées tortueuses.

\- Je suis enfin prête à anéantir la Bête, chuchota Lydia en tapotant sa gorge d'albâtre de deux doigts, en apparence bien loin de la sérénité qui gagnait Theo, envoûtée par les imposants piliers rouges du pont qui encadraient la masse lumineuse de la métropole.

En réalité, cela signifiait pour elle de mettre un terme à ce conflit une bonne fois pour toute grâce à son arme durement acquise et prouver ainsi ce dont elle était capable, que Theo lui avait apporté la dernière touche à son pouvoir destructeur en lui offrant ce qu'il lui manquait.

L'amour.


End file.
